


dumb screenshot of youth

by theneonpineapple



Series: chapter in the desert [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneonpineapple/pseuds/theneonpineapple
Summary: A sort of b-side to my "chapter in the desert" series: Jake and Keith talk after Keith sees Jake's sylph form.





	dumb screenshot of youth

**Author's Note:**

> https://toonbly.tumblr.com/post/184581239562/toonbly-redesigned-my-jake-coolice-sylvan-form
> 
> Look at him. LOOK AT HIM. toony you legend....

Approaching the Hornets again after years of not being able to even meet the eyes of any of them in the streets was... Strange. They were friends, once, and walking up to them was once as natural as breathing or doing kick flips. He knew where to slip between Tim and Morty to stand at Keith's side while Hollis holds court.

But it'd been a long time, and Nila was standing between Tim and Keith, and it was just a little more cramped than it ever was before.

Hollis paused, cleared their throat, and things shifted a bit.

Hollis kept talking, but Jake was barely able to listen to them, because he could feel everyone glancing his way. Keith kept his eyes on Hollis but his expression was so stony and unblinking that Jake knew he'd zoned out completely and was likely hyperaware of Jake standing next to him.

"Okay," Hollis said finally. "No more fucking funerals, that's the point I'm making."

"Lilies give me hives, anyway," Nila said.

And they dispersed a little, and Hollis beckoned Tim and Bevin over to one side. And Keith turned to Jake.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Jake.

"Listen, Jake, I just wanted to say--" He rubbed the back of his neck, and Jake had the bizarre thought, he still uses the same shampoo. "I mean, I just wanted to tell you, uh."

He looked up at him. "Yeah, Keith?"

"I like your antlers."

Jake couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Do you really?"

"Yeah, they're really cool." Keith shoved his hands in his pockets. "And I'm not mad at you, and I know you're not a monster, even if you're whatever, a sylph, and I shouldn't have been a dick at the ski slopes cause I think maybe your friend hates me so much she and Hollis almost caused a war with your planet?" 

"Not my fault!" Hollis yelled, even though they were six feet away. 

"Listen, when this is all over and that thing is dead I think you should come to the Hornet's Nest so we can talk. Or I can come to the lodge? Preferably when your scary friend isn't around."

"Okay."

"Like, I guess it's okay that she threatened to kill me if she was trying to save Sylvain or whatever but also she threatened to fucking kill me so - wait. Okay?"

"Aubrey did what?"

"You mean you'll - we can talk?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "It's been pretty sucktastic to do all my stunts and stuff alone. I don't wanna do crime--"

"Yeah, absolutely, Jake, I'm--" 

"But. I do wanna be friends again. I've missed you."

"I... Missed you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> embedded art by me
> 
> @keplersheetz


End file.
